Rose Smith
Rose Smith is the mate to the demon hunter Cairne Smith in the Demon hunter arc, She has been a loving and kind person towards Cairne since his younger years when he was 15 and always attempted to pester him back then wanting to get to know him since she had not met another Trestonian dragon besides her own parents, as she left her home one day for a walk she witnessed something she couldnt have pictured but she grew a great confusion during this, she'd spotted only a lesser demon infront of her approaching a group of people, Rose wanted to shout out to them but at the demons speed was unable to as it attacked the people, nobody was killed during this endevour however some were seriously injured, Rose wanted to run and escape but was only able to hide and take shelter before the demon noticed her, though this only brought a new kind of noise as she heard fighting by the sounds of it, peaking up she spotted the demon and another Trestonian dragon fighting, this Trestonian was red and she watched him as the two fought on until only the trestonian dragon stood cut and bruised but began to leave the scene quickly and quietly. Rose after watching the two fight fllowed the dragon as it limped away having had to fight with teeth and claws watching him and avoiding his gaze as he returned to the place he stayed at, in the forest nearby her own home city the dragon had built himself a shelter next to a river, finally working up the courage she walked out towards the dragon getting his attention and finding out his name but the only reaction she got after was those trying to push her away but she began to get playful with him and decided not to, this process continued for a long time with Cairne being an annoyed boy and she the playful girl, she considered him friend even if Cairne thought otherwise during this process, but the two eventually grew to become friends as the two grew older to the age of 21 Rose had been practicing her spirit arts as she had begun unlocking as she'd grown up practicing the healing arts they provided but had never shown to anyone, Cairne on the other hand had developed and made weapons to fight demons with but the day came when he fought a much more powerful demon leaving him critcially wounded and bleeding out on the ground, Rose finally feeling like she had a reason to use her spirit abilities and used them on the nearly dead Cairne stablizing his wounds and healing him saving his very life, time progessed in the same year but the two began to grow close with a rocky start since Cairne tried to remain solitary but the two finally had become friends and then even closer as boyfriend and girlfriend. Rose eventually raised a point to Cairne about other children that could have possessed his abilities to and would probably go through the same thing that Cairne did which then became the idea of creating a home for these children and people, one which would teach them about themselves and teach them how to master their abilities as well as disiplining them in the meantime, because of this thought she had the demon hunter academy was born and made by the two, once the academy was made and running the two continued to see each other even if Cairne was Arch master of the academy and Rose was the head doctor their relationship growing further until Rose had been called to Cairnes study, when she arrived there she found him standing at the balcony into the garden of the academy below, approaching him she asked what she was summoned for only to see him turn to her smiling, but she was confused when he began to say so many nice things that had been done until he knelt down to her taking a box out of his pocket opening it up revealing a ring to her, Rose was in shock by this left speechless blushing through her white scales as to which she heard Cairne ask the question "Would you do me the honor, of being my mate?" Rose's eyes filled with tears of happiness before hugging him tightly nodding crying out yes, the two were then engaged to become man and wife even though they couldnt invite anyone or show anyone they had their wedding in privatewithin the academy becoming the Smiths. Years passed on and the two had had a son as to which they both decided to name Jason, White scales covered the hatchlings body as his spikes and underbelly were a more red like cairnes, the two kept their child hidden execpt to Charos who had stumbled upon the hatchling accidently as to which they both had to explain, but with Charos in the loop they could know that they'd have someone very capable looking out for their son aswell as themselves both Rose and Cairne keeping the child in their stomachs to provide warmth and safety as the hatchling grew up, they still do this for him at this very day caring for their son while looking after the academy aswell, the work was tough but they always pulled through happy the other was there believing they were always meant to be for each other. Category:People Category:Demon Hunter Arc